Perseguindo Estrelas
by Lady Bee
Summary: Depois de criá-las e ouvi-las, ele precisou perseguir sua própria estrela. Continuação de "Ouvir Estrelas".


"_**Confiteor Deo omnipotenti vobis fratres, quia peccavi nimis cogitatione,**_

_**verbo, opere et omissione, mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa."**_

"_**Confesso a Deus onipotente e a vós irmãos, que pequei por pensamentos, palavras, atos e omissões, minha culpa, minha máxima culpa." **_

_**When I look back upon my life**_

_**It's always with a sense of shame**_

_**I've always been the one to blame**_

_**For everything I long to do**_

_**No matter when or where or who**_

_**Has one thing in common, too**_

Os olhos cinzentos desviaram da face alva, salpicada com sardas avermelhadas. Os olhos preferiam encarar as estrelas no céu ao rosto que estava diante dele. No fundo, sempre souberam que aquele momento chegaria, mas preferiam ignorar aquele assunto por uma questão de conveniência. Ela estava com uma expressão indecifrável e ele sentiu raiva por aquilo o incomodar tanto, porque ele sabia, ele estava nas mãos dela servindo como um passatempo sádico e não conseguia se livrar daquilo. Draco não queria se livrar.

A raiva veio por uma questão bastante simples. Ela não gostava mais daquele imbecil quatro olhos como gostou um dia. Potter ainda tinha os malditos olhos de sapinhos cozidos, a maldita cicatriz, a maldita cara de santo de araque, mas algo havia se partido entre ele e a ruiva. Estilhaçado como o cristal que se transformou em estrelas cadentes na noite em que Draco a descobriu. Uma rosa entre ervas daninhas, uma rainha escondida entre pessoas comuns.

Ele não demonstrou o que sentiu, tentou desdenhar dela e de si por estar se deixando levar aquele ponto.

- Bem, não é como se eu não soubesse que este dia chegaria. – Draco resmungou sem encará-la – Mas, sinceramente, eu esperava mais do seu bom gosto. Sapinhos cozidos me parecem tão previsíveis e infantis.

- Não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer. Ele não pediu pra reatar um namoro. Harry me pediu em casamento. – ela respondeu num tom constrangido, como se aquilo justificasse uma escolha equivocada. Ele se enfureceu com tamanha frieza da parte dela.

- Realmente, não havia muito. – ele respondeu num tom desdenhoso e sarcástico – Talvez dizer "não" ao pedido!

- Toda minha família estava lá! Minha mãe e meu pai nem ouviram a minha resposta, eles apenas deduziram que eu aceitei e se sentaram ao redor da mesa para planejar tudo. Meus irmãos também não foram melhores que isso!

- E você espera que eu acredite que você, de todas as mulheres do mundo, se permitiu ser atirada nos braços de um homem que não ama por um mero acordo de família? Só porque é isso que seus pais sempre sonharam! – Draco retrucou indignado e lançou a ela um olhar superior – Isso, minha cara, não condiz nem um pouco com você.

- Esperava que eu fizesse o que? Me levantasse e dissesse a eles que não podia aceitar porque eu estava envolvida com Draco Malfoy? Me jogariam em St. Mungus no instante seguinte! – ela gritou.

- E eu que pensava que todo grifinório era estupidamente corajoso. – ele riu um riso amargo – Você é uma decepção.

- E o que te importa o que eu sou? Você e eu sabíamos que nada disso poderia dar certo! Apenas aproveitamos o momento, nos deixamos levar. O sonho acabou e é hora de voltar a vida real, por isso não faça de conta que sente qualquer coisa além de tesão por mim. Isso não combina com você nem um pouco. – ela respondeu venenosa.

- Acho que te mandaram para a casa errada, garota. – ele retrucou mal humorado e mortalmente ferido pelas palavras dela. De tudo que teve em sua vida, Ginny foi à única que ele se importou em cuidar e manter sob vigilância. – Como você sempre fez questão de frisar, eu não nasci para ser um herói. Não sou eu quem vai te salvar de uma decisão ridícula e imprudente como esta. Vá e case-se com Potter, tenha filhos com olhos verdes e cabelos incontroláveis, seja a esposa perfeita do homem perfeito. Eu saberei da mentira e da verdade. No fim das contas, você é Guinevere, você precisa de um rei de sentimentos nobres e eu não me encaixo na descrição. – ele deu as costas a ela, caminhando para fora da Sala Precisa. Ginny se desesperou.

- Onde você está indo? – ela perguntou um tanto histérica.

- Estou indo embora, já que você fez questão de frisar que não há mais espaço para nada entre nós que não a habitual rixa familiar que ironicamente acaba de ser aumentada, já que eu suporto seu futuro marido tanto quanto suporto o resto da sua família.

- Draco, não...! – ela tentou pensar em algo para dizer, mas ele não permitiu. Lançou a ela um sorriso perigoso e a segurou pelos pulsos.

- Está achando que eu estou desistindo de uma batalha tão facilmente? – ele provocou – Eu nunca admiti perder para Potter nem em uma partida de quadribol, não vai ser agora que vou aceitar uma derrota tão fácil. Eu vou recuperar a minha égua premiada, eu vou conseguir o que eu quero, mas não sem deixar bem claro o quão furioso eu estou. – ele a empurrou contra uma das paredes de pedra, fazendo-a gritar. – Ginevra, Ginevra, eu poderia ter sido bem mais gentil com você se você não insistisse em ser tão fraca! – ele prensou o corpo com o seu.

- Me larga! – ela protestou.

- Eu vou. – respondeu com sua voz arrastada – Você vai se casar com Potter, faço questão disso! Eu quero ver o mundo dele ruir por sua causa, porque eu vou roubar você, sabe disso. Você vai voltar pra mim, vai me procurar no momento em que perceber que ele não é homem pra você. Até lá, seja miseravelmente infeliz, Ginevra. – ele a largou e deixou-a sozinha dentro da torre de astronomia.

_**It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin**_

_**It's a sin**_

_**Everything I've ever done**_

_**Everything I ever do**_

_**Every place I've ever been**_

_**Everywhere I'm going to**_

_**It's a sin**_

Ele foi ao casamento dela, observou tudo a distância sentido todo o despeito ao ouvi-la dizer sim ao famigerado herói. Eventualmente, Ginevra o viu e ele não soube dizer se nos olhos castanhos dela pairava o medo ou a suplica para que ele a tirasse daquele inferno.

Ele não sabia dizer por que ele sempre parecia gravitar ao redor dela. Astros tinham campos gravitacionais e Ginevra devia ser algo como uma estrela de oitava grandeza. Se lhe perguntassem ele negaria qualquer sentimento, repudiaria a idéia de considerar uma Weasley digna de qualquer coisa se não desprezo, mas toda vez que ele a via, mesmo a distância, seu coração falhava uma batida, seus dentes trincavam de raiva e em seguida vinha a sensação de necessidade. Necessidade de tê-la outra vez.

Quando chegava a noite e ele se via diante a janela de seu quarto, contando e contemplando estrelas, pensava em como as sardas sobre o rosto claro dela se pareciam com constelações e no quão irritante era perceber que não conseguia evitar pensar nela. Gostava de classificar aquilo como uma "paixão insana", uma necessidade desenfreada de pensar em tudo o que se referia a ela.

Outros diriam que are pura inveja de Harry Potter. Talvez o problema não estivesse em qualquer coisa que sentisse por Ginevra, e sim na necessidade de afrontar Potter, de provar que era melhor que ele em qualquer coisa, o desejo de nunca perder para alguém que sempre foi seu antagonista. As vezes ele pensava nisso, mas então ele se lembrava da noite que ele a viu dançando de braços abertos sob a chuva de estrelas que ele havia criado. Essa lembrança sempre trazia um sorriso bobo ao rosto dele.

Ela, mesmo depois de tudo o que havia feito ao orgulho dele, ainda era uma mistura incomum de estrelas falsas, cavalos selvagens e nobreza. Ele, mesmo odiando admitir, não conseguia pensar mais no seu orgulho ferido do que pensar nela e na vontade de tê-la mais uma vez. Às vezes ele pensava que havia cometido um equivoco quando se comparou com Lancelot. Ele sabia que não tinha qualquer valor que o lendário cavaleiro apresentava, nada que o recomendasse diante de Ginevra.

Ele jamais seria Lancelot, jamais teria o amor genuíno por alguém ou alguma coisa, fosse uma mulher, fosse uma missão, fosse o dever para com o rei. Ele sempre seria algo sombrio, algo vil e rejeitado. Ele era Mordred, o filho bastardo, o cavaleiro negro, o destruidor, e mesmo sendo tudo isso, quando pensava nela, tudo o que ele queria era outra chuva de estrelas.

Pensamentos como este o atormentaram por anos a fio, até uma noite em que alguém bateu a sua porta. Estava chovendo e não havia nada alem de nuvens no céu. Ele abriu a porta com alguma desconfiança e se deparou com um passado insistente. Ginevra estava diante dele, banhada pela chuva forte, cabelos encharcados e um rosto cheio de expectativas.

Draco permitiu que ela entrasse. Em partes ele estava preocupado, em partes envaidecido. Não houve tempo para perguntas tolas das quais ele não queria saber a resposta. Ela havia voltado e era tudo o que importava naquele instante. Como tantas outras vezes antes daquela as mãos se encontraram presas em mechas de cabelo e as bocas se buscaram como se fosse o fim dos tempos.

- Não vai me perguntar por que eu estou aqui? – ela falou deitada sobre o tórax dele. Draco capturou uma mecha dos cabelos vermelhos dela e começou a brincar.

- Eu te roguei uma praga, lembra? – ele disse com pouco caso – Eu disse que você voltaria. O que te levou a isso não me interessa. Provavelmente você se desentendeu com ele, ou descobriu que ele não serve pra você, de qualquer modo, não me interessa.

- É por isso que me aceitou de volta? Mera questão de orgulho? – ela perguntou ressentida. Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento.

- Não, não é só por isso. – ele respondeu por fim.

- Então o que eu sou, Draco? – ela questionou num tom quase temeroso.

- Uma chuva de estrelas cadentes. Uma chuva que eu insisto em perseguir. – ele respondeu por fim.

_**At school they taught me how to be**_

_**So pure in thought and word and deed**_

_**They didn't quite succeed**_

_**For everything I long to do**_

_**No matter when or where or who**_

_**Has one thing in common, too**_

Este foi o reinicio de uma história incompleta que foi deixada nas paredes de um castelo antigo. Draco e Ginevra retomaram seus erros e tentações, se atirando em um turbilhão sem pensar em conseqüências.

Harry não questionava sobre a vida da esposa, não fazia perguntas que não fossem necessárias. Aquele era o grande problema do casamento perfeito. Potter havia demorado a perceber que amava-a como amaria a uma irmã, respeitava-a e queria sua felicidade, mas aquilo já não era o bastante para nenhum dos dois. Ele começou a ter suas amantes e fazia de conta não perceber que a esposa estava fazendo o mesmo.

O orgulho de Potter jamais permitiria que ele admitisse que havia fracassado no casamento, que não a fazia feliz como imaginou que faria. Não pediria o divorcio e não acabaria com aquilo como se fosse apenas uma escolha que não deu certo. Jamais faria isso, mesmo quando viu com seus próprios olhos uma das cartas que Ginevra recebeu do amante e a viu assinada por Draco Malfoy.

Harry sentiu toda ironia naquele pedaço de papel. Como se o destino brincasse com ele de maneira sádica. Aquilo o feriu mais do que qualquer atitude que ela pudesse ter. Era a prova de que Malfoy fora muito mais competente do que ele na missão mais importante. Potter não diria nada, não faria escândalo, não se sentia digno de acabar com a felicidade dela, mesmo em tais circunstâncias. Ao invés disso, as amantes eram uma saída muito mais plausível e agradável.

Em uma das noites proibidas, Ginny chegou mais atordoada do que de costume. Draco não conseguiu ignorar a preocupação que ela demonstrava tão pouco o ar de pânico no rosto dela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Ginevra? – ele perguntou claro e objetivo.

- É claro que aconteceu, eu não estaria assim por nada. – ela respondeu histérica.

- Então diga logo! Por um acaso seu santo marido descobriu o que não devia? – ele perguntou entre dentes. – Isso é bom pra ele acordar pra vida e perceber que o mundo não é o mar de flores que ele gostaria e que ele não é um ser tão perfeito já que tem uma bela galha. Tão grande quanto à do patrono dele. – Ginny ignorou as ofensas.

- Eu estou grávida. – ela disse firme. Draco estacou por um momento, processando as palavras dela com cuidado.

- Você está... – ele repetiu lentamente – Merlin! Essa criança... Essa criança é minha, Ginevra? – ele se voltou para ela apavorado.

- Eu...Eu não sei. – ela respondeu – Pode ser sua, pode ser dele. Se for sua, o que... O que vai acontecer? – Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos sem saber o que fazer. – Eu vou tirar essa criança, Draco. Não posso correr dessa criança nascer com cabelo loiro platinado, ou olhos cinzentos, seria evidente de mais! – Draco se virou para ela imediatamente, com olhos raivosos. Por um momento ela temeu o que ele faria até o instante em que ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela e levou a mão à barriga dela.

- Você não vai fazer isso, Ginevra. Nem por cima do meu cadáver vai cometer um absurdo desta magnitude. Você me entendeu?! – ele disse imperativo e obstinado – Se este filho for meu eu o quero e se Potter botar você para fora com uma criança nos braços eu não vou permitir que vague pelo mundo sem o menor amparo.

- Você não pode dizer o que devo ou não fazer! – ela gritou desesperada – É A MINHA VIDA EM JOGO!

- Eu posso e vou dizer o que você vai fazer a partir do momento que essa criança pode ser minha! NÃO É SÓ A SUA VIDA! – ele esbravejou contra ela – Eu quero essa criança!

- É TUDO COM O QUE SE IMPORTA?! SUA CRIANÇA?! EU SEREI ATIRADA AOS CÃES! Meus irmãos, meus pais... Quem você acha que vai me dar apoio se eu estiver com um filho seu nos braços! – ela berrou a plenos pulmões.

- Você continua pensando que eu não tenho o menor senso de responsabilidade, ou a menor capacidade de ter sentimentos, mesmo depois de tantos anos! Deus do céu, a lavagem cerebral que você sofreu foi realmente muito boa porque mesmo depois de anos dividindo a cama comigo você continua acreditando apenas nela! – ele deu as costas para ela e se apoiou na borda da lareira, incrédulo. – Eu nunca me imaginei como pai. Família é uma idéia estranha para mim, mas não desagradável. Não permitiria que você ficasse desamparada.

- Imagino que não. Você cuidaria para que eu tivesse tudo o que precisasse, como se eu fosse algum tipo de prostituta de luxo! – ela falou ressentida e recebeu dele um olhar ainda mais raivoso.

- Se você ainda não percebeu o espaço que você tem ocupado na minha vida é bem maior que isso, Ginevra. – ele retrucou. – Eu teria te colocado na porra de um altar ao meu lado, se você não tivesse preferido o maldito Potter! Eu, a pesar de tudo, tenho sido o seu amante todo este tempo e você acha que é por que eu gosto? NÃO! É porque eu me contentei com uma parte de você, já que eu não podia tê-la por completo!

- Draco, eu... – ela murmurou.

- Não, Ginevra. Não me obrigue a ouvir sua voz agora. Eu estou simplesmente furioso de mais pra aturar você me dizendo o quão distante eu estou do seu ideal de homem perfeito. Eu não vou deixar você sozinha, nem vou deixar essa criança longe de mim, caso ela seja minha de fato, mas por um momento, me poupe do seu julgamento irritante! – ele retrucou, saindo da sala furioso, deixando-a sentada em uma poltrona, sozinha.

_**It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin**_

_**It's a sin**_

_**Everything I've ever done**_

_**Everything I ever do**_

_**Every place I've ever been**_

_**Everywhere I'm going to**_

_**It's a sin**_

_**Father, forgive me, I tried not to do it**_

_**Turned over a new leaf, then tore right through it**_

_**Whatever you taught me, I didn't believe it**_

_**Father, you fought me, 'cause I didn't care**_

_**And I still don't understand**_

Por mais ou menos oito meses, Draco manteve distância dela, mas trocavam cartas detalhadas para que ele se mantivesse informado sobre o estado dela e a gravidez. Quando James nasceu Draco teve que esperar por informações trazidas por Luna Lovegood. O menino tinha cabelo castanho avermelhado e nenhum sinal que pudesse denunciar que não era um filho de Harry Potter e Ginevra Weasley. Talvez aquilo não significasse nada e o garoto fosse dele, mas Malfoy sabia que ela não buscaria saber a verdade, muito menos deixaria seu "casamento perfeito" para ficar com ele.

Draco se limitou a escrever uma nota para ela semanas depois.

"_Meus parabéns pelo garoto, Potter deve estar muito satisfeito por ter mais este detalhe para mostrar ao mundo o quão perfeita é a vida dele. James Sirius Potter, é bem a cara do seu marido escolher um nome assim. Espero que esteja feliz com ele, Ginevra, porque entre nós a história acaba aqui." _Ele não precisou assinar a carta para que ela o identificasse. Depois disso foi questão de apenas mais um ano para que Ginny estivesse grávida pela segunda vez e recebesse com desgosto a notícia de que Draco havia se casado com Astória Greengrass e tido um filho.

Ela entendeu o casamento dele como uma fuga, mas ele preferia chamar de racionalidade. Draco desejou ter um filho no momento em que a possibilidade se apresentou a ele através de Ginevra, mas como estava idéia foi frustrada e a separação foi inevitável ele decidiu trabalhar com as ferramentas que dispunha. Astória foi apenas uma escolha política e Scorpius foi a melhor coisa que poderia acontecido. Por mais que o casamento dele vivesse na corda bamba, ele havia conseguido o que queria.

Quando Ginevra deu a luz pela terceira vez o casamento de Malfoy finalmente desmoronou. A separação do casal Malfoy foi noticiada por toda parte, assim como o fato da guarda de Scorpius ter ficado com o pai.

Eles só voltariam a se encontrar cara a cara no dia em que Scorpius embarcou pela primeira vez no expresso de Hogwarts. Chegava a doer ver o quão linda ela continuava, mesmo que a fumaça fosse densa e ele mal pudesse ver o rosto de Potter e da filha mais nova dos dois, mas sabia dizer que a menina era a cara de sua Guinevere.

Semanas depois ele recebeu uma coruja peculiar. Não era de ninguém com que ele costumava se comunicar e o tom da correspondência era tão perturbador quanto o remetente.

"_Preciso falar com você pessoalmente o mais rápido possível. Ainda hoje, se puder." _Assinado, Harry James Potter. Draco só pode pensar duas coisas a respeito. Ou o mundo estava se tornando um lugar muito estranho, ou Potter havia decidido investigar as atividades da esposa com mais cuidado.

Ele aparatou em Godric Hollows naquela mesma tarde. Caminhou aleatoriamente pelas ruas do povoado até encontrar a casa certa. Não precisava ser muito sensitivo para saber que algo estava errado. Tocou a campainha e foi atendido por Ginevra.

Precisou de um segundo para se lembrar do motivo de sua visita e mais outro para entender a palidez, as olheiras o a vermelhidão nos olhos dela. Não trocaram palavras desnecessárias, ela apenas o acompanhou silenciosamente até um dos quartos no segundo andar e fez sinal para que ele entrasse.

Draco obedeceu sem questionar. O lugar estava escuro, mas ele pode ver a figura decadente deitada sobre uma cama de casal. Harry Potter estava morrendo e qualquer um poderia ver isso.

O homem moribundo fez sinal para Draco se aproximar e se sentar em uma cadeira próxima ao leito. Potter tossiu algumas vezes antes de conseguir falar.

- Então você veio. – Potter disse rouco – Achei que não teria coragem, Malfoy.

- E eu achei que você fosse menos irritante agora que é um homem de família. – Malfoy retrucou azedo – Eu não sou o garoto medroso que fez tantas coisas idiotas na escola. – Harry tentou sorrir.

- Não,você não é. – Harry concordou com certa amargura – Você é o cara com quem eu divido a minha esposa há pelo menos treze anos.

- Mais do que isso. – Draco respondeu indiferente – Começou no ultimo ano de Hogwarts, logo que a guerra terminou.

- Você transava com a minha namorada, mesmo quando eu havia acabado de salvar você e sua família da cadeia. – Harry resmungou – Você merece crédito pela coragem.

- Vocês estavam separados na época. E depois de tanto tempo, acho que você deveria saber o quão é difícil de resistir à Ginevra quando ela quer alguma coisa. – Draco respondeu.

- Tirando a mãe dela, você é a primeira pessoa que vejo chamá-la pelo nome. – Harry comentou – Você tem razão, eu nunca consegui negar nada a ela, mesmo que você se inclua nisso.

- Então você sabia... – Draco constatou. Potter tossiu por alguns instantes, antes de responder.

- Infidelidade não foi um privilégio dela. – ele disse – Eu demorei anos para entender que a amava como amaria uma irmã, mas nunca consegui admitir isso. Eu e ela fomos amigos por um longo tempo, companheiros algumas vezes, mas isso não foi o bastante para transformar o que tínhamos num casamento.

- Por que está me contando isso, Potter? – Draco questionou.

- Por que eu estou morrendo. – Potter respondeu com uma estranha conformidade – Eu preciso saber se o que sente por ela é verdadeiro, ou se não passou de uma maneira de se vingar de mim.

- Que diferença faz o que eu sinto, Potter?

- Toda diferença. – Harry falou convicto – Eu tenho três filhos com ela. Quando eu me for quero ter a certeza de que alguém tomará conta dela e das crianças.

- Deve estar delirando, Potter. Eu não vou correr para ocupar o seu lugar assim que ela ficar viúva. – Draco falou ríspido – Seja lá o que eu e ela tivemos no passado não existe mais. Arranje outro candidato.

- Para alguém que mentiu tão bem a vida toda, sua ultima alegação foi um tanto decepcionante. – Harry respondeu – Eu sei que ainda gosta dela e que, por mais que eu odeie admitir, ela sente o mesmo por você.

- Eu não sei o que se passa na sua cabeça, mas com certeza está ficando louco se espera mesmo que eu faça isso.

- Engraçado, sempre tive a impressão de que tudo o que você sempre quis foi a minha vida. – Harry retrucou – Já é ruim o bastante saber que vou morrer e admitir que você sempre foi melhor do que eu quando o assunto era fazer a minha esposa feliz, então não complique as coisas.

- Você tem razão, Potter. – Draco concordou – Eu sempre tive raiva de você, inveja por toda sua nobreza e fama, mas nada disso me incomodou tanto quanto no dia em que Ginevra disse que iria se casar com você! No começo eu pensei que fosse mera vingança, mas eu teria ido até você com a varinha em punho se te matar resolvesse o problema! Por incrível que pareça, não resolve. Eu nunca vou ser o bastante! Ela nunca vai admitir qualquer coisa com um Malfoy porque isso a coloca contra a família e toda merda que você e eles defendem! Vai por mim, Potter. Eu já tentei roubar a sua mulher de todas as maneiras possíveis e nem quando ela achou que estava grávida de mim eu tive sucesso.

- James não é meu filho, Malfoy. – Harry disse com desgosto.

- O que?!

- Exatamente o que você ouviu. James não é meu filho. – Harry continuou – Ela teve sorte, é claro. O garoto é a cara dos irmãos dela, inclusive se parece bastante com Carlinhos. Bom garoto, talentoso no quadribol. Gostaria de dizer que ele é meu de verdade, mas não é. É claro que eu o amo exatamente como os outros, é o que mais se afeiçoou a mim, já que Alvus sempre foi tímido de mais pra demonstrar afeição e Lily é mais apegada à mãe. James é seu filho, Malfoy, e eu te odeio por ter me tirado isso.

- Deus do céu... – Draco disse exasperado – Potter, eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada. Apenas cuide bem dos meus filhos e dela, todo resto eu posso agüentar sem problemas maiores.

Draco deixou a casa em Godric Hollows atordoado. Ele preferiu não falar com Ginevra, nem aumentar o drama que a morte iminente de Harry havia levado a todos naquela casa. Uma semana depois a morte foi anunciada. Harry Potter falecera durante a madrugada, após um mês de sofrimento, combatendo uma maldição que o atacara enquanto ele averiguava alguns artefatos que haviam sido apreendidos durante uma batida dos aurores.

O funeral foi celebrado em Hogwarts, num dia de neblina densa. As figuras vestidas de branco pareciam fantasmas surgindo no meio da névoa. Foi uma cerimônia íntima, restrita a amigos próximos e familiares. Draco ficou distante para evitar problemas com os Weasleys.

Harry Potter foi sepultado ao lado de Alvus Dumbledore e em sua lápide Ginevra optou por uma inscrição tirada das lendas arthurianas, com uma leve adaptação para que servisse como algo apropriado ao "garoto que sobreviveu".

"_**Aqui jaz Harry James Potter, outrora e para sempre herói."**_

_**So I look back upon my life**_

_**Forever with a sense of shame**_

_**I've always been the one to blame**_

_**For everything I long to do**_

_**No matter when or where or who**_

_**Has one thing in common, too**_

_**It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin**_

_**It's a sin**_

_**Everything I've ever done**_

_**Everything I ever do**_

_**Every place I've ever been**_

_**Everywhere I'm going to - it's a sin**_

_**It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin**_

_**It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin**_

Draco acordou sem sono no meio da noite. Ginevra dormia tranqüila ao lado dela e ele preferiu não acordá-la. Caminhou pelos corredores da mansão se sentindo inquieto. James estava na casa dos primos passando as férias, Scorpius e Alvus foram passar o fim de semana na casa do senhor e da senhora Weasley. Apenas Lily estava em casa e no quarto da menina a luz acesa denunciava que ela estava acordada.

Draco bateu de leve na porta e recebeu permissão para entrar. Ele entrou com cuidado e pode ver a garota secando as lágrimas enquanto olhava para o céu exposto pela janela aberta.

- Algum problema, Lily? – ele perguntou atencioso. Ele negou com a cabeça.

- Nada. Só estou um pouco nostálgica. – ela respondeu – Lembrando do papai.

- Natural. Já faz um ano que ele morreu, ainda é cedo.

- Já sentiu que sua vida parece não ter um futuro? – Draco arqueou a sobrancelha diante da pergunta dela. – Eu olhos pro céu e não vejo nenhuma estrela, parece que o céu está me dizendo para não ter expectativas.

- Eu já me senti assim uma vez. – ele respondeu.

- E o que o senhor fez?

- Fiz minhas próprias estrelas usando estilhaços de cristal. – ele sorriu para ela.

- Deu certo? – ela perguntou um tanto descrente.

- Naquele dia eu descobri a sua mãe e ela estava se sentindo da mesma maneira. – ele falou dando de ombros.

- E o que aconteceu depois?

- Eu me apaixonei por uma estrela de cabelo vermelho e passei anos perseguindo ela. Alguns diriam que eu era louco, mas eu digo que toda loucura valeu a pena. – ela sorriu diante do comentário.

- Minha mãe disse que o senhor consegue ouvir estrelas, é verdade?

- Eu comecei a ouvi-las por causa da sua mãe. – ela arregalou os olhos surpresa – É um poema que ouvi certa vez que dizia: "Amai, pois para entendê-las. Pois só quem ama tem ouvidos capaz de ouvir e entender estrelas."

- Por mais que eu ame meu pai, não posso deixar de pensar que o senhor e a minha mãe deviam ter ficado juntos dês do começo. – ela falou tímida – Acha que ele ficaria triste em me ouvir falando isso.

- Não, Lily. – Draco respondeu – Você quer o mesmo que ele queria. Que sua mãe seja feliz.

Draco voltou para o quarto depois de um tempo conversando com a enteada. Quando se deitou Ginny passou um dos braços ao redor dele e o apertou.

- Algum problema com Lily? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Não estava conseguindo dormir. Lembranças do pai. – Draco respondeu enquanto acariciava o braço da esposa.

- Sobre o que conversaram? – ela continuou o interrogatório. Draco se virou para encará-la nos olhos e sorriu.

- Contei a ela como eu costumava criar e perseguir estrelas. – ele murmurou.

- E você não faz mais isso? – ela o beijou no rosto.

- Não, agora eu apenas contemplo e beleza de uma estrela.

_**Nota da autora: A pedidos da Marininha e da Mandy, eu decidi escrever um pouco mais sobre Draco e Ginny no contexto de 'Ouvir Estrelas'. Essa é uma oneshot que tenta preencher os espaços da primeira fic. Bem, o Harry foi traído, mas traiu também. Não que uma coisa justifique a outra, mas eu queria ressaltar que apesar deles se importarem muito um com o outro eles não eram felizes juntos. Entre Malfoy e Harry paira um respeito entre rivais e de certa forma o Potter foi grato pelo Draco ter feito a Ginny feliz. James ser filho do Draco foi algo que surgiu de maneira inusitada e apesar do Harry não dizer como descobriu eu digo que foi DNA, mas como Draco não conhece nada do mundo trouxa e o Potter tava morrendo, decidi poupar explicações.**_

_**A música da fic é "It's a sin" do Pet Shop Boys (sim, é velha mesmo XD). A frase que está no tumulo do Harry seria no original "Aqui jaz Arthur, outrora e para sempre rei." Segundo a lenda é isso que está escrito no tumulo do rei Arthur no fundo do lago que separava Avalon do restante da Bretanha. Mordred era filho bastardo do rei Arthur com sua irmã Morgana, segundo a lenda ele foi o responsável pela morte do pai.**_

_**Espero que gostem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee **_


End file.
